


Whiskey Lullaby

by Impala_Chick



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: For the prompt "Care to dance?".





	Whiskey Lullaby

"Care to dance?"

Grace's hand was extended towards Tommy, and Tommy momentarily forgot where he was. Grace's smile was easy and inviting, and a soft glow illuminated Grace's face. Tommy couldn't see anything except her face, her red dress, and her hand.

Tommy reached out to touch, and his fingers slipped into her hand. He felt himself smile. The feeling was foreign to his face, but he could tell he was doing it nonetheless.

"Aren't you the one who likes to be asked properly?" He quirked an eyebrow, knowing she'd narrow her eyes at him, teasing back.

Grace didn't dignify his question with a response. She pulled him close, and Tommy relaxed against her. Then he took up her hands to lead. The music softly started to float into the room, and Tommy felt weightless as they glided across the floor together.

Grace pressed her lips against Tommy's neck, and took a deep breath. Tommy felt her heart beat against his chest, and he pushed his nose into the hair near her ear.

She huffed a laugh, and he turned them both on the dance floor. Their dance felt so practiced but everything about this experience felt new to Tommy. The light scent Grace wore wafted up and was unlike anything Tommy had smelled before. The soft fabric of her dress rubbed against Tommy's vest, but didn't catch on his buttons, which surprised Tommy. Tommy was lost in the movement and the music and Grace. He couldn't even hear their feet against the floor.

The light started to drain out of the room, but Tommy barely noticed.

"TOMMY!" Someone, maybe John, shouted at him. Tommy reflexively tightened his grip on Grace's hand.

"Tommy!" Now it sounded like more voices, like maybe John and Arthur were both coming towards them.

Fuck, when I get a hold of them... Tommy thought.

Then he felt his body jerk, and Grace started to slip from his fingers. Tommy pushed forward, desperate not to lose his hold on her hands. He felt like his body was stuck in deep sludge, and he couldn't move his legs. He could still see her, but she was slipping away. She smiled softly at him, as if she knew.

Tommy abruptly lost sight of her, and then he blinked awake.

"Wake the fuck up, Tommy. We got work to do." Tommy looked up at Arthur, whose brow was furrowed in concern.

"Fuck you." Tommy spat out.

"He's so cheery in the morning," John said, clapping Tommy on the shoulder.

Tommy rose from his desk, silently cursing the bottle of whiskey he had drank the night before.


End file.
